harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Sybill Trelawney
Pottermore Auf Pottermore gibt es jetzt eine Infoseite über Sybill. Viel neues steht da aber auch nicht. Was schreiben wir?--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 22:02, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Seher Haben wir eigentlich einen Artikel über Seher? Wir haben mehrere über Wahrsagemethoden wie Teeblattlesen, aber ich glaube, einen eigenen Artikel über Seher aber glaube ich nicht. Lohnt sich das? Auf Pottermore steht ja etwas über die Tradition der Namensseher.--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 22:02, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich schaue es mir mal an ;-), danke für die Info. LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 22:20, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Im Pottermore Artikel Sybill Trelawney steht doch wirklich Umbridge wäre nicht in Hogwarts unterrichtet worden???!. Kannst du bitte mal nachsehen, ob das im englischen Artikel auch so steht ..danke LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 22:23, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe nichts dergleichen gefunden. Weder im englischen noch im deutschen. Hab ich was überlesen?--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 22:59, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Letzter Abschnitt des Trelawneys Artikel deutsch: :Professor Trelawney und Professor McGonagall haben vollkommen entgegengesetzte Charaktere: Die eine ist fast eine Art Scharlatan, manipulativ und bombastisch, die andere ist extrem intelligent, streng und ehrenwert. Als Dolores Umbridge, eine absolute Außenseiterin, die niemals in Hogwarts unterrichtet worden war, versucht, Sybill aus der Schule zu vertreiben, war mir klar, dass Minerva McGonagall, die zwar oftmals sehr kritisch gegenüber Trelawney war, die wahre Güte ihres Herzens zeigen und zu ihrer Verteidigung eilen würde. So sehr mich Professor Trelawney im wirklichen Leben zum Wahnsinn treiben würde, finde ich, dass sie Pathos hat und dass Minerva ihr unterschwelliges Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit gespürt hat. Letzter Abschnitt des Trelawneys Artikel englisch: ::Professors Trelawney and McGonagall are polar opposites; the one something of a charlatan, manipulative and grandiose, the other fiercely intelligent, stern and upright. I knew, however, that when the consummate outsider and non-Hogwartian Dolores Umbridge attempted to oust Sybill from the school, Minerva McGonagall, who has been critical of Trelawney on many occasions, would show the true kindness of her character and rally to her defence. There is a pathos about Professor Trelawney, infuriating though I would find her in real life, and I think that Minerva sensed her underlying feeling of inadequacy. Was soll man davon halten? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 06:54, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) *Heißt das nicht, dass Dolores NIE zur Schule gegangen ist. (Auch bei Malfoy wurde überlegt ihn nach Durmstrang zu schicken.) *Heißt das nicht, dass Dolores überhaupt zur Schule gegangen ist. (Wurde Ariana Dumbledore nicht auch nicht zur Schule geschickt?) Kommt es nicht noch an anderen Stellen vor, dass Kinder zu Hause von den Eltern unterrichtet werden? Ungewöhnlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:43, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich halte es für wahrscheinlicher, dass sich non-hogwartsian darauf bezieht, dass sie nicht vom Schulleiter für ihren Lehrerposten bestimmt wurde, sondern gegen dessen Willen vom Minister eingesetzt wurde. Sie gehört also in den Augen von Minerva gar nicht richtig dazu. Nach dieser Sichtweise ist in der deutschen Version also ein Übersetzungsfehler und kein Fehler Rowlings. Denn in der Umbridge-Biografie definitiv, dass sie in Hogwarts war. (Slytherin),--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 09:55, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Dass Zaubererkinder vor der Hogwarts-Einschulung von ihren Eltern unterrichtet werden, wird öfter berichtet, z. B. Molly, die ihren Kinder die Grundlagen beibringt. ::Ansonsten schließe ich mich Rodolphus an, dass es eine schlechte Übersetzung ist. Und JKR meinte, das Umbridge sich nicht wirklich dem Kollegium zugehörig fühlte. Davon absehen, hat sie auch nicht wirklich unterrichtet, sondern die Schüler nur Bücher lesen lassen. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 10:27, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) LG Haarfarbe Steht in der Infobox. Aber wird Trelawneys Haarfarbe eigentlich jemals in den Büchern, Interviws oder Pottermore erwähnt. Ich glaube nämlich nicht.--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 21:23, 3. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :k. A., das wurde 2007, mit erstellen der Infobox von Klapper reingeschrieben, muss also eine Buch Info sein. Mir selbst fällt jetzt aber auch nicht ein wo, das stehen könnte. Ich nehme es mal raus, wenn wir die Stelle finden, können wir es wieder eintragen. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 06:24, 4. Okt. 2015 (UTC)